Connor X Hank One-Shots
by ConnorRK800yaoi
Summary: So this is an one shot book about Detroit: become human, with Hank x Connor ship, I also have this story on wattpad, my name is Yaoi4Sonadow.


"Markus, this is a simple task".

"No, Hank will kill me!!"

"Oh Im sure Lieutenant wouldn't do that...probably".

"I said NO!!!"

"Markus, please ." Connor begged while clutching to Markus arm.

Markus sighed "Really? That's very mature Connor" he said while trying to shake Connor of his back.

Connor looked at him with a neutral expression "No, im pretty sure this behavior isn't very appropriate but Lieutenant told me that if i want something i have to clutch to it".

" He didn't mean it in the literal way Connor" Markus explained.

Connor may have changed like Markus and Kara but he still has problems understanding the human feelings and he can be very "innocent" (let's say ) to human expressions.

Connor only gripped on his leg tighter "Come on Markus, I want to see how Lieutenant will react" he said, Markus relaxed a little bit.

"...Ok fine, but if he kills me you're coming with me too".

Connor smiled slightly " Tank you Markus and don't worry, im pretty sure that if Lieutenant tried to kill you (Spoiler alert!! ) i could easily block his attack" he says with a normal face while he goes to the livering room of his home.

Markus sighs while he follows him "Oh my god, Im screwed".

(Passes time)

At Lieutenant and Connor's Mission

" Lieutenant, you should be careful, I heard this deviant is very dangerous" Connor warned while waking to the roof.

Hank looked at him with a bored expression "Shut up Connor, you don't need to worry about me, worry about yourself" he said.

Connor only looked with slight guilty in his eyes and remained quiet while following Hank.

After some time in silence they reached the roof, it was very quiet, very much to their liking.

Connor walked away, only a little though. He knows Hank isn't stupid so he had to be careful.

When he knew he was far enough he signaled Markus so he knew he had to take action.

Markus popped out of a corner when he saw the signal of Connor, obviously, with a different appearance "A-arms where I can see them!!" Markus faked a scared voice to seem more authentic.

Hank saw the Deviant pointing a gun at him and cursed under his breathe "Shit..." he put his arms in the air, a little to quick though.

Markus noticed that so he acted quickly "And no sudden moves!" he yelled.

Hank didn't move to much, he didn't wanted to get himself and Connor dead.

But then Hank noticed something...Connor wasn't with him, he wasn't when the deviant threatened him with the gun.

Hank's P.O.V.

Connor...Where are you?

Why isn't he here!?

I looked at the deviant with a glare "What have done to him?" I asked with rage.

He looked at me confused and slight worried, but that won't stop me though, I need to know where Connor is.

"Where's Connor!?" I yelled already being very pissed of.

The fucking Deviant looked at me like I just killed someone and asked "What do you mea-" he was cut off by...Connor!!

Connor jumped of behind the Deviant trying to arrest him, somehow he succeeded and tied his hands and took his gun away from him.

"Connor!!" I called him, he turned around and smiled at me while walking to me "Lieutena-" Connor was cut off but I'm not sure why "Connor what's wrong!?" Connor looked at me and then looked down at his chest he gasped and started falling.

"Connor!!" I quickly ran to him and got him in time before he hit the ground.

He looked at me with a little smile "Hey Lieutenant" he greeted me and I can't believe my eyes...Connor...was crying.

I looked a his chest and saw a bullet hole, No No NO!!

"No, Connor come on, you aren't going to die on me!" I said looking at him while doing pression on his chest.

He looked at me with that heart melting smile that he only does to me "Lieutenant it's ok, I'm pretty sure Ciber Life can get you another partner" I slapped him hard.

He looked at me shocked "What...what was that for?" he asked, I grabbed him and hugged him tight.

Connor's P.O.V

Ouch...that hurts, why did Hank slapped me?

I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face "What...what was that for?" I asked.

Lieutenant didn't answered, he only grabbed me and hugged me pretty tight, I looked at him not understanding what was happening but before I tried to say something I saw Markus waiting for the signal.

(Maybe I should wait for Lieutenant to do or say something)

I ignored my mind and made the signal to Markus, he was now holding a device that made me look shut down so I could hear what Lieutenant was going to say.

Hank's P.O.V (Again, because I feel like it :3)

I just continued to hug him, I didn't want to let him go.

Suddenly, I didn't felt his movements anymore, that got me worried so I quickly stopped hugging him and looked at him "Connor?" he wasn't moving anymore and he didn't blinked either "Connor!?" I yelled...no...no no NO!!

Quickly I put him in my lap and hold his head "Connor!!" I called him.

Continue...

Hey guys, so...yeah I know I'm already writing a story but this is a couple that I just love you know?

So I'm going to do some One-Shots about this ship

This is only the first part ok bye!!!


End file.
